This invention relates to an article carrying bracket which would be mounted on the trunk or hood sections of a car, and particularly to a bracket suited when a pair of them are used, to carrying long articles such as lumber, ladders, gutters and downspouts, skis, and the like.
Heretofore, when a person whose only means of transportation was a car needed to transport long articles they would tie them to the car roof or place them in the car with some portion extending through one of the car's windows. Such manners of carrying long articles were often unstable, unsafe, awkward, ineffective and sometimes damaging to the interior or exterior of the car. Special roof racks have been available for transporting any form of articles. Specially designed roof and trunk racks have been available for transporting articles such as skis. Not only have the various roof and trunk racks been expensive to purchase, some have been ineffective for their intended purposes. It has also been reported that racks have been stolen from the cars. Ski racks have been known to be favorite targets of rack thieves.
This invention overcomes the awkward and potentially hazardous drawbacks of carrying long articles on or in cars, and the inherent limitations of the previously known specially designed trunk and roof racks, by providing a bracket which may be simply mounted to either or both the trunk or hood sections of most cars. Two of my brackets may be used, one secured to a car's hood section and another to its trunk section. The mounting of the brackets to the car is achieved without the need of any tools. Any long articles such as ladders, lumber, gutters, downspouts, pipe, wood trim, tubing, skis, track and field poles, and the like, are received between the brackets and simply held against movement by removable elastic tie down straps or ropes. When not in use the brackets may be easily and quickly removed from the car and stored conveniently in the trunk or interior of the car. The main body of my bracket may be formed by injection molding in a single piece. Two other support pieces, also capable of being injection molded in single pieces, are adjustably secured to the main body of the bracket. Forming the bracket of essentially three main pieces allows the entire assembly to be produced at a cost low enough to market a pair of the brackets at a price readily affordable to the consumer. Articles such as skis, bicycles, surfboards, and the like, may be carried by a pair of the brackets both mounted to a car's hood section. Thus, my invention overcomes the deficiencies of car transportation of long articles by a unique bracket which is simple to use, easily mounted to a car, relatively inexpensive to produce, safe in its use and versatile in its applications.